1. Technical Field
This invention relates to flashlight devices and, more particularly, to a bi-directional flashlight for providing improved illumination.
2. Prior Art
The standard flashlight has found a well-deserved place in toolboxes everywhere. It is the perfect tool for providing light almost anywhere. It can be used to provide supplemental light in dimly lit locations, and provide the sole source of light in locations without any light or during a power failure. One common use for a flashlight is to light a path while walking in-line with someone else such as in a tunnel or down a path.
During such use, the lead person swings the beam side-to-side to light the way. Unfortunately, if those following do not have their own flashlight, they may stumble in the dark. Additionally, if the lead person gets too far ahead, those following may have difficulty in locating them, since the light beam is aimed in the other direction. Obviously, it would be advantageous to provide a means by which the use of a single flashlight can simultaneously illuminate two separate locations.
Accordingly, a need remains for a bi-directional flashlight in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides improved illuminating capabilities over conventional flashlight devices. Such a bi-directional flashlight can easily and comfortably be held in a person hand for extended periods of time. The dual light emitting sources, advantageously allows a user to simultaneously or independently illuminate an area in front of, and behind them, respectively. This allows for any person positioned behind the device operator to more easily maintain a line of sight of the flashlight operator.